The Sand Odyssey: Gray Skies Below Grim Skies
The Sand Odyssey: Gray Skies Below Grim Skies is a spiritual story written by author mnm656, and was completed on March 30, 2015. The story has 6 parts (compared to the 3 of mnm656's previous story, 'the writer'). As of April 1, 2015, the story does not have too well of attention and barely has any views on it. Plot Some time in the desert, an unnamed character wakes up with a piece of paper and no memories prior to them waking up there. The paper flies away in the wind, but comes back with writing that foretells about an odyssey that will result in Gold, Home, and Help out of the desert. Eventually, the main character begins to walk around and finds a puddle of water. Due to his/her dry mouth, he/she drops by the river to take a drink, which results in he/she having a mouth bleed. Near the river, the unnamed character bumps into a talking bird which warns him/her (cryptically) that all will not be well. Continuing his/her path, he/she bumps into the bird again. The bird foretells about a river which lies. He/She forgets this and bumps into the same river they did before, only, it's dirty. It begs he/she to clean it, and he/she follows through, but is sucked in. He/She wakes up some time later back where they started, however, he/she doesn't have the paper, but it eventually flies to them. He/She drops the paper and ignores it completely. This time, he/she heads north, where they bump into a town which has a faulty and fatal water system. Upon reaching the end of the town, he/she imagines a monster that shoots water out of it's wrists. However, when the short hallucination ends, he/she blacks out entirely. He/She wakes up where a man in a black suit gives him/her the paper, which tells him/her to go north regardless. While walking north, he/she debates in their head whether the odyssey is fake or not. He/She trips some time later and can't move for 5 days. Some time later, the unnamed main character gets another paper that tells him/her that the odyssey is near over. However, a few miles later, the papers reveal that he/her is done. Several days of pondering around looking for answers later, the main character realizes that there was no odyssey to begin with, and he/she was just being played with. He/She also realizes that the pond was just a hallucination, and that everything else was in on the lie. He/She passes out and wakes up where he started, with no memory of what happened. He/She dies, before saying "there is no odyssey here". Removed Author's Notes Originally, when The Sand Odyssey was finished, there were author's notes as a first part. However, these were rather quickly removed. In the notes, mnm656 says that the story's context should be "far beyond the eyes of the reader", and though the story was short, it was meant to "stick with the reader long after reading". He/She also promised that there would be ending notes, which were never added. These notes were removed because mnm656 thought that they would "ruin the story for those who didn't think about the context".